vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Bari and Gustav
|-|Bari and Gustav= |-|Bari (Faudo Arc)= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 7-C | 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Vincent Bari and Gustav Origin: Konjiki no Gash Bell, Zatch Bell (English Dub) Gender: Male | Male Age: 17 | Unknown Classification: Demon | Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight (Zonis and Garazonis), Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low overtime. All demons should have this level of regeneration) | Same as previous, Statistics Amplification (Amu Ra Zoruk) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Was able to overpower BoS Gash multiple times, and even defeated him), higher with Gigano Zonis | At least Town level (Was able to beat Elzador. Gash believed that he might've been able to defeat Zeon), far higher with Dioga Zonisdon | Human level, possibly Athlete level Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Was able outpace Gash, and even dodged his Zakeruga at close range) | At least Subsonic+, likely far higher (Is far faster than before) | At least Subsonic+ (Is able to keep up with Bari, and even dodge attacks from other Demons) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than BoS Gash) | At least Class K (Is far stronger than before) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Repelled Gash's Zakeruga with a single punch) | At least Town Class | Human Class, possibly Athlete Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Was unfazed by Gash's Zakeru, and his Zakeruga only slightly bruised his hand), higher with Zorushirudo (Was able to survive Gash's Baou Zakeruga) | At least Town level, far higher with Gou Zorushirudo | Town level (Should be just as durable as Kiyo) Stamina: Immense (Tank multiple attacks from Gash without slowing down. He was still ready to fight even after taking Baou Zakeruga and bringing Gash to his limit) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: None Notable | Blue Book Intelligence: Average, High Combat wise (Is shown to be a rather skilled fighter, and is known to be one of the strongest demons around) | Above Average Weaknesses: If his book is burned he'll be sent back to the demon world | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Zonis: Bari fires a powerful beam of spiraling energy from his antennae. Bari can also fly using this spell by aiming his antennae backwards. * Garazonis: Spell in which Bari spins around at high rate of speed creating a whirlwind. He and his partner can fly utilizing this spell. * Doruzonis: Energy surrounds Bari's hand like a drill. * Gigano Zonis: This spell creates a massive purple whirlwind/tornado of light. * Zorushirudo: Bari summons a circular sheild with a giant jewel in the middle, to defend against attacks. This spell allowed Bari to survive Gash's Baou Zakeruga. * Digaru Doruzonis: Bari's body spins like a drill at tremendous speed and power. * Amu Ra Zoruk: Spell which strengthens the hands with light and allows Bari to deflect another's attack. * Aradomu Gouzonis: Produces a powerful current of light that blasts the enemy. * Gou Zorushirudo: A strengthened version of the 'Zorushield' spell. * Dioga Zonisdon: Bari discharges an enormous spiral of wind toward the enemy. Key: BoS | Faudo Arc | Gustav Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Drill Users Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10